


Claim and Heat

by captaindestiel1



Series: Alpha/Omega Destiel smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel in Heat, Claiming, Come Eating, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into heat. Dean fucking loves when Castiel goes into heat. </p><p>Smut</p><p>Alpha!Dean omega!Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim and Heat

                               

"Sam do you smell that?" Dean perked up, nose sniffing the air like a dog.

"I don't smell anything Dean. Maybe your instincts are getting the better of you." Sam didn't look up from the old book he was reading, carefully flipping to the next page.

"Duh." Dean thought to him self. "Sammy is a beta. Of course he wouldn't smell it." Dean then twitched as the scent grew stronger.

"I'll be right back Sammy."

The younger Winchester nodded, not looking up from his book.

Dean followed the scent to the bunker hallway. He couldn't quite place it...wait he knew was this smell was.

Heading to where to smell was strongest. Dean took a large whiff. At Castiel's bedroom door. Gently pushing the door open, Dean's pants suddenly got tighter.

Beautiful, ocean eyed omega Cas was naked. Mewling with his ass in the air as he fucked himself with three fingers.

Holy shit. Cas was in heat. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Dean was there, fingers working making slick run from his ass down his thigh.

"Ahh...ah...D-Dean..." Cas growled out, eyes shut tight. That was all the alpha needed. Making his presence know to the horny little omega, Dean pulled the fingers free, causing Cas to gasp in surprise.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were in heat?"

Castiel gasped out as Dean's tongue replaced fingers.

"Ah...Ah...Dean..." Cas pushed his ass back. Took him long enough to realize Dean was there. Cas had gotten so used to his alpha's scent he hadn't noticed. That didn't mean the scent didn't turn him on.

A finger slipped in beside Dean's tongue, roughly tongue fucking his mate, causing him to make all kinds of obscene noises.

"A...alpha...please I need..." Cas begged, pushing his ass against Dean, pushing Dean's tongue in further. Dean couldn't help but smirk against Castiel's bare skin. Cas was always a wonderful mate, but when he was in heat he was a begging mess and Dean loved it.

"Need what my pretty omega?" Dean pulled back and Cas whimpered at the loss of Dean's tongue.

"Please...fuck me alpha....need your knot...need you." Cas whined as he pushed his ass back against Dean.

"God Cas. You're so beautiful like this." Dean ran his calloused hands up the curve of Castiel's ass, earning him a loud moan from the horny omega.

"Alpha...Dean...please....please...." Cas chanted the word "please." Over and over like it was some kind of mantra.

"Want my knot little omega? Want me to fuck you hard and fill you up?" Dean growled low in Castiel's ear before flipping him on his back.

  
It took everything Dean had to control himself. Castiel's blue eyes were heavy, neck muscles flexing as he panted. The mating mark between neck and shoulder almost a prominent as the the day it was recieved years ago. Castiel was Dean's. This beautiful, dirty little omega was all Dean's. And he wanted to remind every one.

Especially Cas.

A possessive "Mine." Growled in Deans throat before sinking his fangs harshly into his omega over the healed mating mark, drawing fresh blood.

"Ah..De....eaaann..." Cas panted heavily as the alpha tore into his neck, nails clawing at Dean's back trying to rip his clothes off. Dean obliged, naked in a matter of seconds.

Once finally releasing his whimpering mates neck, Dean licked the blood from his lips. Cas was squirming, whining that Dean not being inside of him was driving him insane. Deciding he had teased Cas enough, Dean lined up with the mewling omega's hole before easily sliding in.

Dean like out a quiet "fuck yeah." That was almost a whisper. Cas letting out little moans as he rocked his hips adjusting to the warm cock inside him.

"Ah fuck baby...you feel so damn good." Dean growled, hands on Castiel's hips.

Dean pulled Cas's legs to his shoulders to gain better leverage. Sex was more difficult this way but he loved the blissed out look on his omega's face as he fucked him into the mattress.

"Oh yes...God yes...alpha! Right there!" Cas gritted his teeth, wanting desperately to claw at his alphas bare back. Dean gripped Castiel's thighs. Pounding as hard into the smaller man as the angle would allow. Castiel couldn't decide if he wanted to pant or moan. The sheer pleasure ripping through his body as Dean repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Dean I'm going to...I need to-Ah!" Castiel yelped out from a particularly hard thrust.

"Its....ah...okay baby." Dean reached and slipped his hand over Castiel's swollen cock. "Cum for me baby, cum for your alpha." Dean growled, hand pumping Castiel in time with his thrusts.

Castiel did just that, giving out a loud cry as he came in Dean's hand. Still shuddering through the orgasm, lips parted as Dean slipped his finger in. Castiel tasted him self, moaning around Dean's fingers as he felt the alpha's knot grow inside him.

Dean didn't last long, Castiel moaning and licking his fingers clean drove Dean over the edge. With a cry, much deeper than castiels, he tied himself to his mate. A few weak thrusts as Dean filled his mate with his hot seed.

Once down from the orgasm, Dean collapsed on his mate, still tied.

"Fuck Cas. I love it when you go into heat." Dean panted

Cas let out a small chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"And to think Dean. I still have three more days."

Cas felt his alpha smirk against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the edit. Posting at work.


End file.
